


A Lost Boy and a Woman Scorned

by jujukittychick



Series: Prostitutes and Mobsters [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Crime AU, Established Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Open Relationships, Organized Crime, Past Kidnapping, Past Rape/Non-con, Prostitution, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Laura Hale, one of the three surviving Hale members, just found out her boyfriend of the past year had been regularly cheating on her.  Enter her Uncle Peter’s newest toy, Stiles. A good fuck is just what she needs to put the scumbag behind her. If he's up for it anyway.
Relationships: Laura Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Prostitutes and Mobsters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/131667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: One Million Words





	A Lost Boy and a Woman Scorned

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Trope-mas Day #23: Crime AU
> 
> So many ideas for this one but they all either involved popular pairings or the story would be a multi-chapter thing and i’m trying to not start another one of those until I finish at least one or two of my current WIPs. Decided to make a sequel to [Little Lost Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026869) finally. Short description, human AU, Hales are mobsters and Argents kidnapped Stiles as a kid and kept him as a prostitute before he escaped and was found by Peter. Now he’s in the Hale compound. And I’m writing a character that is essentially a blank slate as far as I know.

Stiles had settled into the Hale family compound relatively well, at least he thought so. He’d only been there a week really, but he’d been given his own room and met some of the other teenagers that were associated with the family. Of course, he generally spent his nights in Peter’s bed getting fucked through the mattress, but he was more than okay with that. The tutors that visited the compound to teach the other teens had given him placement tests to figure out how far behind in his education he was and now he had stacks of books filling his little room to study.

However, a growing boy can’t survive on studying alone and, especially having been cooped up for the past four years, he was enjoying getting to move around as he wanted to. He’d just passed the open door to what he was pretty sure was one of the Hale relatives’ offices when he heard a crash. Hesitating only a moment, he peeked inside the room to make sure nobody needed help. Instead he found who could only be Laura Hale staring at a broken glass on the floor across the room from her, her face red. Debating on whether to mind his own business or not, his conscience finally made the decision for him and he stepped just inside the room. “Are you okay?”

Laura whipped around and glared at him, giving Stiles a good view of the tear tracks down her face. “Who the fuck are you?”

Stiles shrank back slightly. “Umm, Stiles. I’m new here?”

“Oh yeah, Uncle Peter’s new toy.”

Stiles wrinkled his nose but couldn’t disagree. “Well, that’s probably one of the least offensive things I’ve been called, but yeah.”

It was Laura’s turn to frown, “Nobody’s been insulting you here, I hope?”

“Huh? Oh! Oh, no. Most everyone here just seems to check that I’m here of my free will and then makes some comment about me belonging to Peter like you did. Which, I think people are seriously overestimating my appeal or something, because I seriously doubt Peter cares what happens to me in the long run.”

Laura snorted and walked over to a shelf holding various bottles of liquor. “And you’re underestimating your appeal. Do you realize you’re one of maybe five people that actually call my uncle by name? And that includes me and my brother. Do you know why that is?”

“Because he’s absolutely fucking terrifying without trying?”

Laura paused, bottle in hand and turned to look at him. “Huh. Guess you’re smarter than I gave you credit for. But the other reason is that he doesn’t just hand out permission to call him by name and you, from what I understand, managed it before he even got you in the car.”

Stiles blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “Um, so, there’s not really a good way to put it, but he apparently _really_ liked my mouth?”

Laura threw her head back laughing, the bottle she was holding set down with a heavy thud. “Oh my God, kid. No wonder he likes you. But the point stands, you mean something to him in whatever particular fucked up way he can show it after everything.”

Stiles ducked his head and tucked his hands in pockets, then pulled them out and crossed his arms over his chest, really not sure how to handle that information.

“Don’t worry, kid. I’m just saying, everybody’s going to keep saying you’re Peter’s no matter what arrangement you two have together. Which also means everyone’s going to be a lot more careful in how they treat you too, just in case. Which isn’t necessarily a bad thing.”

Glancing up, he watched as she took her tumbler full of liquor over to a sofa that was set against the back wall of the room, settling onto it with a tired sigh. “I...okay, I guess I can handle that. Just seems...odd. I mean, I’ve literally been owned, tagged and locked down and all. Here I can wander around as I please and do who or what I want.”

Pointing towards the other end of the couch with her glass, she tilted her head. “Speaking of, are you going to continue...offering your services?” She gave him an appreciative once over.

Sitting down on the edge of the couch, feeling decidedly nervous, he shrugged. “I’m not sure? I mean I guess I am with Peter? Maybe? But nobody else has said anything. I don’t know how that would work anyway.”

She shrugged, “They’d either pay you cash or favor for whatever price you negotiate or they transfer money to your account.”

“My account?”

Laura rolled her eyes, “Did he not go over anything with you? We’ll set you up with a bank account, and ID in your case, that way you can have a safe place to save your money.”

“That’s...wow, cool, okay.” Leaning back on the couch, he looked at her curiously. “So were you asking for a reason, or…?”

She huffed and drained the rest of the liquor in the glass before setting it on the floor. “I just found out my boyfriend of the past year has been cheating on me...pretty much the entire time. So I’m of the mind for a little revenge sex. And you’re certainly cute enough. If you’re interested.”

Stiles’ eyes widened and he swallowed hard. “Um, I’m not _not_ interested. But, um, I've never been with a, um...woman?”

Laura scowled at sat up, turning face Stiles more directly. “Let me guess, they kept you as a special reward for Gerard and his cronies?”

Shuddering in disgust, Stile nodded, “Yeah, pretty much.”

Placing her hand on his knee, she gave him a conspiratorial smile. “Well, on the one hand, I’m the exact opposite of them - young _and_ a woman. But if you prefer being fucked, and I’ve heard you screaming at night, Peter’s walls aren’t nearly thick enough, I do have a nice big strap on up in my room.”

Stiles couldn’t keep the bubble of hysterical laughter from spilling out. Seriously, how was this his life. He was getting dicked down on the regular by the gorgeous, if scary, Peter Hale, and now his beautiful, and also scary, niece was propositioning him. 

She smiled and waited for a verbal answer. “You can say no, Stiles. Honestly, as horrible as it is to say, you’re kind of just a convenient answer to my problem. You look like you could be fun so I figured why not ask. If you say no then I’ll just head out to a bar.”

“I’m, uh, I’m willing to try? What would you like?”

“Have to say I’m very curious about that mouth of yours, but for now we can keep it simple. Think you can get hard so I can ride you?” 

Bobbing his head dumbly, he stared at her as she crawled across the length of the couch until she was kneeling next to him. “Yeah, that shouldn’t be a problem. You’re kinda gorgeous, you know.”

Giving him a smile, one showing actual warmth that softened her whole expression, she reached for the hem of her dress pulling it up over her head slowly, leaving her in a scrap of a bra and a thong. She laughed softly as his eyes went wide, and his tongue came out to trace over his full pouty lips. “You are too adorable. You can touch, I don’t mind.”

Stiles looked up to meet her gaze, seeing her to be sincere, before reaching out to trail fingertips over the mounds of her breasts pushed up by the bra then down over pebbled nipples straining against lace. He spent several minutes toying with them, cupping them and squeezing and massaging, plucking at her nipples and rubbing them with his thumbs. With her nodded permission, he leaned forward and sucked on one of the berry sized nipples through the lace, making her head fall back with a moan as her hands reached for his shoulders. Grinning, he repeated the action on the other side, swapping back and forth as he teased her with teeth and tongue and fingers until her hips were rocking subconsciously and she was moaning steadily. The next thing he knew, she pounced on him, pushing him back on the couch to lay down as she straddled his thighs.

Laura couldn’t believe how turned on she was, feeling the air cool the wet spot that had formed on her panties just from him playing with her tits. No wonder Peter was enamored with the kid’s mouth if he could manage things like that with it. Reaching for the front of his pants, she had them unfastened and his half hard cock pulled out for her stroke in no time. It didn’t take her long to work him to full hardness, using the pre-cum leaking from him to slick the way. Leaning forward, she brushed a kiss next to his mouth, unsure of how he felt about kissing. “Got a condom on you?”

Stiles nodded frantically and started patting his pockets, yanking out a couple, sending them spilling across the floor. Ignoring the rest for the moment, he quickly got the wrapper open and then Laura was taking it from him and rolling it down over his twitching length. 

Pulling her thong to the side, Laura ran the head of Stiles’ cock over her dripping pussy, wringing a moan from both of them. Bracing her hands on his shoulders, his hands gripping her hips, she began to lower herself down over him, biting her lip at that first intense stretch. She slowly rocked her hips, taking him little by little before easing back and starting all over again. Soon enough, she was settled fully on him, his cock twitching spastically inside her and making her grin evilly down at him. “Don’t you dare cum yet.”

Voice slightly strained, Stiles shook his head, “Trying not to, I swear, but holy shit!” He’d never felt anything like it, even with the condom on it was intense. 

Soon enough, Laura started moving again, slowly at first, barely pulling up before bottoming out on him again, but then, like a switch had flipped, she was riding him in earnest, the two of them moaning and cursing as she fucked herself on his cock hard and fast, his hands alternating between clutching her hips and playing with her tits. She didn’t know how long they had been going at it when he braced his feet on the couch and started bucking his hips upwards, thrusting in every time she moved down, making the sensation that much stronger. She didn’t last long after that, crying out as her body seized, her pussy clamping down around his cock which apparently drove him right over the edge after her.

Collapsing on top of him as her body relaxed, she breathed against his neck as he traced idle patterns on her back, apparently comfortable cuddled under her. As his cock softened enough to finally slip out, he sighed and kissed the top of her head. “That was kinda awesome, thank you.”

Laura chuckled, “Trust me, it was my pleasure.” Leaning up some, she couldn’t help teasing, “Though with all the noise Peter gets you to make, I’m kind of disappointed I couldn’t manage it.”

Stiles blushed and threw his arm over his face, “Oh my God, seriously? It was good, really good. Just...a lot different than I’m used to.”

Laura pouted dramatically, “Ahhh, well that’s a shame, but thank you.”

Thinking about it for a moment, Stiles finally worked up his nerve, “Well, you did mention a strap on earlier…”

Laura froze in shock then burst out laughing and placed a smacking kiss to his forehead. “Grab those condoms and come with me, I have plans for you.”

Tugging her dress back over her head, backwards, she waited just long enough for him to discard the used condom and grab the ones that had spilled out of his pocket before grabbing his hand and tugging him after her, the two of them laughing the entire way.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Curious about what other crazy ideas I've had? Check out my [plot bunny page](https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/). You can comment on existing ideas or leave your own requests.
> 
> I'm also back on [LiveJournal](https://jujukittychick.livejournal.com/) now, so you can send me PMs or see the random things I'm working on as I use it to post ideas and stuff


End file.
